powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Attacks
The ability to release/use magic to various attacks. Sub-power of Magic. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Anti-Magic Attacks. Not to be confused with Magic Combat. Also Called *Eldritch Blast *Magic Projection *Magical Attacks/Blasts Capabilities The user can release/use magic to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure magical energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified magic. *'Expanding Magic Bolts:' Project magic that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Magic Blasts:' Release blasts of magic in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release magic blasts from hands. *'Magic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of magic. *'Magic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of magic. *'Magic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Magic Breath:' Discharge magic blasts from mouth. *'Magic Burst:' Create burst of magical energy. *'Magic Cutting:' Use magical energy to cut opponents. *'Magic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with magic. *'Magic Pillar Projection': Project magic pillars. *'Magic Spike Projection:' Project magic spikes. *'Magic Vision:' Emit magic from one's eyes. *'Magic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of magic. *'Magic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of magic and that repels everything. *'Magical Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of magic. *'Magical Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of magic. *'Mystic Blast:' Release magic over a specific target area. *'Omnidirectional Magic Waves:' Send out a wave of magic in all directions. *'Overpower:' Pulse of magic is released, overloading powered devices in an area. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release magic blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release magic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of magic. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of magic to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Extra-Dimensional Magic Attacks *Symbiotic Magic Attacks Associations *Attack Powers *Elemental Attacks *Energy Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magic *Magic Augmentation *Magic Combat *Mystical Soul *Projectile Enhancement *Technomagical Attacks *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of magic to create a attacks. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Gwen Tennyson Mana Attack.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Anodite Mana Throwing.gif|Anodites (Ben 10) Sunny_Mana.gif|Sunny (Ben 10) Charmcaster Magic Energy Attacks.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) The Charmed Ones (Charmed) Using The Power Of Three To Kill A Wind Demon.gif|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) Charity Magic Death Bolt Kills Marisol.gif|Charity Callaghan (Charmed 2018) Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Babidi.png|Babidi (Dragon Ball Z) Aqua KH.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) specializes in magical attacks. Emma & Regina.jpg|Emma and Regina (Once Upon a Time) blasting magical energy. File:Koopalings_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|Koopalings (Super Mario series) Magic Attacks by Dr.Strange And Dorammu.jpeg|Dr. Strange vs. Dormammu (Marvel Comics) Moonenerg.jpg|Moon Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Magic Man (Adventure Time) Magic Attacks.gif|Magic Man (Adventure Time) Raven blast.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Teen Titans Jinx Magic.gif|Jinx (Teen Titans) Celestia beam S02E26.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Starlight Magic.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tempest Shadow angrily charging her magic MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers